manlyfandomcom-20200213-history
Maddox
Maddox (George Ouzounian) is a computer programmer and author. He is the author of a website named "The Best Page in the Universe", and author of the New York Times Bestseller, The Alphabet of Manliness. Maddox often tours the country, promoting his books and selling memorabilia. Maddox is a staunch advocate of manliness, however, some of his advice is only provided for humor and should not be taken seriously, and acting out some of the ideas he shares could be illegal or result in harm. In June of 2016 Maddox was involved in a bicycle accident and lost the use of both his left and right testicles. It is unsure if he will be able to return to producing comedy. The Best Page in the Universe Maddox first started his website as a personal homepage, and posted a list of things that, in his opinion, should be banned. This list was intended to spite friends who were also starting their own homepages. At that time, Maddox was only getting about 5 views a month, but he continued to post his opinions. Maddox had his page hosted on the Xmission server, where his site was called "The Best Page in the Universe", in spite of the fact that, at that time, Yahoo search results omitted pages that claimed to be "the best" anything. His page grew in popularity entirely due to word-of-mouth, and by the year 2002, Maddox has had millions of viewers on his page. The Best Page in the Universe is still being updated, though updates are infrequent due to work Maddox has on the side. Maddox continues to use a simplistic layout for his page. Maddox claims that he does this for two reasons: To cut down on bandwidth costs, and as a form of protest against pages with sophisticated design but very little content. Maddox does not use advertisements on his page, and the only revenue on his page is generated from his online store. Web Show Maddox has also published several videos of his rants to YouTube. As he does, he links to them on his website. His videos begin with a short opening (a heavy metal guitar riff seconds long, featuring an image montage leading up to the earth exploding, as the logo of the show emerges). Maddox then introduces the subject, and dives into a rant on the subject aided by photographs and charts. Once satisfied, Maddox reads aloud and answers a message he has received, either YouTube comments from viewers of his show, comments to his Facebook page, or emails he has received. These messages are usually from critics who use a terse tone, and they are answered by Maddox calmly refuting their statements. Subjects addressed on his show are similar to the issues he addresses on his page, which include children's drawings, the state of user-submitted content to YouTube, and how unimpressed he is with New York City. As with The Best Page in the Universe, updates are infrequent. Publications In the year 2006, Maddox's book, The Alphabet of Manliness, was published. It would remain on the New York Times bestseller list for weeks as Maddox would tour the country promoting his book. Due to the success of his first book, a second edition of his book was published which included "The Numbers of Manliness". November 2011 saw the release of Maddox's second book, "I am Better Than Your Kids". In this second book, Maddox reviews children's artwork that was submitted to him. In May 2015, Maddox announced his intention of publishing a new book. However, it's title and genre remain unknown. See also: *Pirates Category:Manly people